


New Sister Stays a While

by eackermann0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Transgender, Transgender Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0
Summary: A strange girl shows up to Nick's house one night claiming to be his sister. There's just one problem: Nick doesn't have a sister, only a brother. Or so he thought.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It all started on a cold night in late November. I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. There was a girl crying on my doorstep. Her make up was running from the tears. She was a little shorter than me, with the same hair and eye color: dark brown for both. She was cute.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong place," I said and went to close the door.

"No!" she shouted, "It's me Nick... your sister." She mumbled the last part.

"Sister? Ma'am I don't have a sister."

"Y-you do... You do now, I'm trans."

She was so cute, I would never have imagined the person I was looking at had once been my brother Tyler. Only after she told me she was trans, did I begin to see the resemblance, and in retrospect it seemed obvious. In my defense, I hadn't actually seen my brother in years.

"Tyler?"

"It's Taylor now."

"When did you, uh..."

"When I was sixteen. I just hadn't told anybody yet."

I at this point I realized that we were still standing at the door, leaving her out in the cold and wind.

"Come in," I said.

She followed me in and I had her take a seat on my couch. I sat in nearby chair.

"So what's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Mom and dad found out."

Mom and dad were very conservative, especially dad. The kind that go to church regularly and get all their news from Fox. I knew immediately what she meant, but I asked anyway.

"What happened?"

"Dad screamed at me. Then he kicked me out. Mom wouldn't even talk to me."

"Oh... You okay?"

"Not really," she said through renewed sobbing, "They kicked me out. I don't have anywhere else to go."

I had never been particularly close to Tyler. We were ten years apart in age. I guess our interests just never crossed or by the time they might have I had already moved out. Still, she was my sister and I wasn't just going to let her be homeless because our parents were dicks.

"You can stay here. I have a spare room, but we'll have to move some crap out of it and get you some furniture."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it."

I had a decent job at an architectural firm, plus I was single without any kids. Buying the kid a bed wasn't going to break the bank.

"Thanks."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

She shook her head.

"I guess for tonight you can just crash on the couch."

"Okay. Where's the bathroom?"

"In the hall. It's the first door."

She got up and went to the bathroom. She came out having wiped her make up off. She was even cuter without it, but then I was never a fan of heavy make up. She sat back down on the couch.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but what actually happened? How'd they find out?"

"They went out. They were supposed to be going to that casino they like in Hollowfield."

"But they didn't?"

"I guess not, because they came home early. I didn't really get the chance to ask."

"Right," I said, nodding along.

"Anyway, I thought they'd be a while and I'd have a chance to do my make up and wear my girl clothes."

"And they caught you."

"Yeah," she said miserably.

"It'll be okay. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks," she said, still depressed.

"It might be a good thing."

"Getting kicked out?"

"Yeah. Think about it, you won't have to deal with them anymore. You don't have to hide. You can wear your clothes without worrying about them catching you."

Her expression brightened notably.

"Yeah. That'll be really nice actually."

"And you can do hormones or whatever now too. If you want."

"I'm already doing HRT actually."

"Really? How'd you manage that?"

"I told them I wanted to see a psych about anxiety."

"Ah. But you're really being treated for, uh..."

"It's called gender dysphoria. And technically I didn't lie, he did diagnose me with anxiety too."

I was going to ask what medication she was on, I was curious because I was also being treated for anxiety, but realized there was a more pressing question.

"What about your meds?"

"At mom and dad's house."

"We'll have to go get them."

"You think they'll let us?"

"I'll take tomorrow off. It'll be better to go during the day while dad's at work."

"Yeah. Mom'll be a lot easier to deal with alone."

"Exactly. We'll get your stuff and then we can look for some furniture."

"Okay."

"Alright, let's get you set up in here and then I'm going to hit the hay."

I grabbed a spare blanket out of my closet and the second pillow I have on my bed and brought them to her.

"Here," I said handing it over, "You need anything?"

"Do you have some clothes I could sleep in?"

"Sure."

I brought her a t-shirt and athletic shorts from my room.

"Anything else?"

"Wi-fi password?"

I laughed, "Sure."

I got the password off the router and gave it to her.

"You can use the PS4 if you want. I've got games and Netflix."

"Okay."

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," she said back.

I went to bed, but it took me a while to actually fall asleep. My head was still reeling from the revelations of my new sister/housemate.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of frying bacon. I went into the kitchen to investigate and found Taylor cooking breakfast.

"Making breakfast?" I asked.

"Is that okay?" she asked back.

"Yeah. It's great."

"I figured it was the least I could do since you were taking me in."

"You didn't have to. Not that I don't appreciate it though."

She finished up and brought my plate and her own to the table. A breakfast of bacon and pancakes, a favorite of both of ours from when we were kids.

"You cook a lot?"

"Not really. Mom always makes dinner. But I know my way around some breakfast."

"Mmm, you sure do."

We finished eating, I got a shower, and we met in the living room to talk.

"Dad should already be at work," I said, "He still works the same hours right?"

"Yeah, he'll be gone."

"If not, we can just drive by and return later."

"Okay."

"Ready to go?"

"Not really, but yeah."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

We rolled up to mom and dad's house and thankfully dad's car was gone. We knocked on the door and mom answered. She looked up at me, then past me at Taylor, then back up to me.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Taylor's staying with me for now. We're just coming to get her stuff."

"Taylor? Her? You're okay with this shit?"

"Mom, calm down, let's go inside."

I knew she'd let us inside if the alternative was making a scene in front of her nosey neighbors. We went inside. Mom and I sat down in the living room, while I silently indicated to Taylor to go to her room and start packing.

"Where's your brother?" mom asked after she sat down and saw Taylor gone.

"She went to her room. She's just packing some stuff."

"HE should be in here. And if he's looking for that sissy shit it's gone."

" _She_ is woman. She's transgender. And that's awful that you would throw away her stuff. You had no right to do that."

Arguing with mom was never going to convince her, but it wasn't pointless either. If a drew her into an argument, Taylor might have enough time to get her stuff.

"NO RIGHT! NICOLAS THIS IS MY HOUSE AND THAT LITTLE SISSY BOUGHT THAT SHIT WITH MY MONEY. HOW DARE YOU! AND HE IS NOT A WOMAN, HE'S..."

I let her rant at me. No doubt Taylor could here it from her room. I just hoped her unhinged rant would last long enough.

"AND THAT'S-"

She stopped and looked up as Taylor re-entered the room. She was crying again.

"You get your stuff?" I asked.

"What's left of it," she answered.

"Come on," I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Leaving," I said with a smile, "And we won't be back."

Taylor opened the door and walked out, I slammed it behind me. We got in the car and I started driving.

"They through it away," she said through tears.

"Yeah I heard. How had was it?"

"It was all gone."

"Sorry... What about your meds?"

"My anxiety meds were still there, but my hormones were gone."

"When we get home call your doctor. I bet they've dealt with this kind of thing before. I'm sure they call it in for you."

"That's a good idea."

"Don't worry about the other stuff. I'll get you what you need."

"You don't have to do that. I have some of my boy clothes here, I'll be fine."

"Wouldn't you rather wear girl clothes?"

"Yeah, but you're talking about a whole new wardrobe. It's going to be expensive."

"I can afford it. I mean, don't go crazy or anything, but you can get whatever you need to. Make-up too if you want."

"No, you don't have to-"

"Taylor, it's fine. Seriously, the firm pays pretty well and you know I've never been a big spender. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal."

"Okay, it is a big deal then, but still, it's fine."

"If you say so."

"I do."

We arrived at the mall and we spent the next few hours shopping. I went store to store looking for good deals and giving my opinion on the clothes she tried on. Eventually we finished, stored her new make-up and clothes in the car, and retired to the food court for lunch.

"Seriously Nick, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"You're my little sister, you needed help, and I've got the means to help you. What else was I going to do?"

"Still. I mean, we weren't even that close before."

"No, but you're still my sister. I wasn't going to abandon you."

"True, but you didn't have to go this far."

"I guess..."

There was a lull in the conversation as we continued eating. It was then that I thought of a question I meant to ask earlier:

"So, what was the plan with mom and dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were already on hormones right? Weren't you worried they'd notice? I mean, I'm kind of surprised they didn't."

"I was a little worried, but I figured by the time they noticed I'd be gone."

"Gone?"

"To college?"

"Oh, right. That makes sense. Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"You get accepted anywhere?"

"Yeah, a few. I was planning on going to Pacific, that would take me far from home and I wouldn't have to worry about mom and dad."

"But you're not sure now?"

"Well, if you don't mind me staying with you, it'd be a lot cheaper to go to UoK."

"Scholarships?"

"Yeah, but not a full ride. It wouldn't be much if I stay here, though."

"It sounds like that's what you're leaning towards."

"Well, it's kind of up to you. You'd be stuck with me for four years."

"I told you, you can stay as long as you need to. I meant it. All I ask is that you're a considerate house guest. Don't keep me up at night, clean up after yourself, that sort of thing."

"I won't bother you. I'm pretty quiet."

"You always were. I guess some things don't change, huh?"

"Nope. I'm the same girl I've always been, I just hadn't realized it yet."

* * *

When we got hope, we spent a while cleaning up my spare room. There wasn't much in it, so we were able to reorganize it so all of my junk went into other spaces around the house. I also went threw it as we went and threw a lot of it away. You don't realize how much stuff you accumulate over the years. Not until you look at it and go "Huh? Why do I still have this?"

Eventually we finished and I let her have the room to organize with the little bit of furniture we'd been able to find. The big stuff wouldn't be here for a few days. When she came down she had changed into her new clothes.

"It must be nice to be back in your own clothes."

"Yeah. I know I don't look great, but it feels better. It feels right."

"I don't know, I thought you looked pretty good."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not. You look good," I said, adding, "You're cute," hesitantly.

She blushed, "Thanks... You really think I'm cute?"

"I really do. Since you first showed up, in fact."

She blushed, then turned the conversation back on me:

"So you're still single, huh?"

"Not _still_. I've had a few girlfriends. Nothing that's stuck though."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll meet the right person eventually."

"I'm not really bothered by it. I'm okay on my own."

"Really? You don't miss, uh, y'know..."

"Sometimes. I guess it depends on my mood... Really what I miss most is just the actual touch."

"Touch?"

"Just, being physical with someone. Hugging and cuddling and sex too obviously. Y'know?"

"Not really..."

"Oh. You haven't..."

"Nope. I hadn't dated before I started transitioning and now... I don't know, I guess I'm still working on being confident enough for that."

"Well I'm sure you won't have any trouble when you do."

"'Cause I'm cute?"

"Yeah. That's what I meant."

"Want a hug?"

"I wouldn't say no to one."

She got up, walked over to me, and sat sideways in my lap. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same and pulled her into a tight hug. It went on for quite a while before I finally let go, then she did as well.

"That was nice," I said.

"I don't think I've been hugged since I was a kid," she said.

"Really?"

"Pretty sure."

"Well you can hug me whenever you feel like it."

"Thanks."

She paused, still sitting in my lap.

"Okay, tell me if I'm being weird."

"Uh, okay."

"We're both starved for affection right?"

"Yeah."

"And I don't have a bed."

"And you want to sleep in mine so we can cuddle?"

"Is that weird?"

"Adult siblings cuddling in bed together? Yeah, that's weird."

"Oh, sorry I-"

"But," I interjected, "weird or not, that does sound really nice."

Her face brightened immediately, "Doesn't it?"

* * *

So that night we went to bed together. I wore a t-shirt and athletic shorts and she wore some pajamas she bought earlier that day.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked.

"I don't know. What'd you do with your girlfriends?"

"Spoon, mostly."

"Okay. Which side is yours?"

"Oh, uh, the right I guess."

"Then I'll get on the left side and you can get in behind me and be the big spoon. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

She got in the bed and pulled the sheets over her. I got in behind her and rested against her, being careful not to press into her crotch to ass.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Very."


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the previous night's efforts, I woke up the next morning with a throbbing erection pressed firmly against Taylor's ass. Apparently she could either hear or feel me stirring, because she asked:

"Can you let me go now?"

I still had my arms wrapped around her.

"Shit, sorry."

"It's okay. I just needed to pee is all."

She went to the bathroom and I got up myself. I waited for her to finish and went in after her. When I finished I joined her in the kitchen where I found her starting on breakfast.

"What's on the menu today?" I asked.

"Just some scrambled eggs."

"Sounds great."

I helped her cook and we sat down to eat.

"Sorry about earlier."

"About trapping me in the bed or about the thing poking me in the ass?"

"Both?" I half answered and half asked.

She laughed, "I told you it's fine. You weren't trying to keep my trapped... right?"

"No, I was still sleeping until just before you asked me to let go."

"I figured. And don't worry about the other thing either. It's just biology. I had one too."

"Still, I know it must have been awkward."

"Kind of, yeah. If you're that worried about it we can sleep in a different position tonight."

"You want to sleep together again?"

"Oh, uh... did you not?"

"No, I do, it's just, you're bed's coming in today. I thought maybe you'd want to sleep in your own room."

"Oh... maybe... I really liked sleeping with you though."

"Me too. It was nice."

After breakfast I showered and got ready for work. I came back down and found her sitting in the living room.

"Going to work?" she asked.

"Yep. I'll be back around five thirty."

"Okay... Hey, I was thinking that, since I was going to be home anyway, I could try cooking for us."

"That sounds great, but I don't really have much to cook with."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Well look, here's a hundred. Buy whatever you think we need and just hold on to the rest. You know the little grocery store up the road."

"Yeah, I saw it on the way in."

"Cool. I'll look forward to seeing what you come up with."

* * *

And so I went to work. My coworkers wanted to know where I was yesterday. I told them the truth, the parts I thought they needed to know anyway. Basically just that my little sister was having trouble with our parents and that she was going to stay with me a while. Of course that earned me some comments about what a great brother I was. I didn't feel like such a good brother though. I spent much of my day having thoughts of my cock pressed against her ass.

Before I left for work, I called her to tell her I was on my way home. I figured it would help to know if she was going to cook dinner. I arrived home to the smell of food cooking. I went in the kitchen and saw a pot of red sauce and another pot of boiling water, with Taylor standing over them.

"Spaghetti?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"Cool, I'm gonna change into something else, then. Don't want to stain my work clothes."

"Okay."

I went to my bedroom to change, then returned to the kitchen to help with dinner. I found myself stealing glances at her when I thought she wasn't looking. When we were finished we sat down to eat.

"Work was okay?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell them about yesterday?" she asked.

I prayed that she wouldn't be upset about me telling them the truth.

"The truth. They didn't need all the details, but I told them my sister was having problems with our parents and that she was moving in with me."

"Oh, okay."

"That's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What'd you do today?"

"Oh, not much. Just went to the store and cooked really. The furniture came in too."

"Everything's in place?"

"Yeah, it's all set up."

"Great. I tried to call you before I left to come home, but you didn't answer."

"My phone's not working."

"What's wrong."

"No service."

I made a confused face, "No service? I never-" At the point it hit me: "They cut it off."

"Yeah, that's what I figured too."

"Assholes."

"I kind of figured they would. I'll probably won't have insurance either."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. I'll add you to mine."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out before going to bed.

"So how do you want to sleep tonight?" I asked.

"Let's do it facing each other."

"Won't that be kind of awkward? Face to face like that?"

"No, I'll be lower so we don't have that problem. Just lay down with your arm out."

I did as she instructed and she got in on the other side, laying her head against my arm and shoulder. She nuzzled gently into me. Without thinking I wrapped my other arm around her with my hand resting right above her ass. She didn't tell me off, so I figured she didn't mind and kept it there.

* * *

Again, the next morning we woke up a lot closer than when we had gone to sleep. She was still nuzzled into my shoulder and chest, but I could also feel her lower half pressed against me as well. I had morning wood and it was pressing into her abdomen, but so did she and it was pressed against my thigh.

She was still sleeping. She was so soft and warm. She looked so peaceful too. I didn't wake her up. I'd feel bad about it, and honestly I really liked having her so close. Eventually she did wake up and shifted over quickly when she realized what she was feeling. It was then she noticed I was awake.

"How long were you up for?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, maybe twenty minutes?"

"You could have woken me up. Why didn't you?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. Plus, it was pretty comfy."

"But I was..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have just woken you up."

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. I just wanted to know. You weren't bothered by my thing against your thigh."

"I guess not... And look, we're both adults. We know what's going on. You can call it a penis."

"Okay. But really, you're not grossed out or anything?"

"I told you no. It's like you said yesterday: it's just biology."

She showered while I got started on breakfast. We really didn't say much to each other that morning. Things got a little tense. I figured I'd have to break the ice if tensions were still high when I got home. Unfortunately, that turned out to be the case.

"Hey," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said back.

I helped her cook, but we still didn't talk much. I resolved myself to talk things over while we ate.

"Are we okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It just feels awkward now. We're not really talking much."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it has been."

"Is it because of this morning?"

"Yeah."

"You can sleep in your own bed tonight if you think that'll make things better."

"No, I still want to sleep with you, but..."

"But?"

"Have you had any weird thoughts?"

"Weird how?"

"Lewd thoughts... about me?"

"Was it that obvious?"

She looked surprised, "No. I thought it was just me..."

"You were thinking about _me_ that way?"

"A little... Were you thinking about me?"

"Yeah... What did you think about?"

"Uh... I'm not sure we should talk about that."

"Please. It makes me feel good to know you find me attractive. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Well, yeah. It's definitely flattering to hear you say you were thinking about me. Still, we're brother and sister."

"We're not doing anything, just talking. And you know I'm insecure. It'll help me to hear you talk about it."

I might have held out if I hadn't looked at her. One look in those big, brown puppy dog eyes and it was over, though.

"Okay... I thought about a few things I guess. How nice it was to lay with you, how cute you are, and your butt."

"What about my butt?"

"Well, it's nice and it felt really nice that morning."

"What about this morning?"

"That was nice too. You looked so cute sleeping against my chest."

"And it probably didn't hurt that you were poking me in the stomach, huh?"

"No it didn't. Nor did it hurt that you were poking me in the leg."

"That, uh..."

"Turned me on? Yeah."

"Did it make you want to feel it?" she asked.

"I didn't really think about it."

"It made me want to feel yours... Is it right now?"

"Is yours?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

She got up and walked over to my chair. Without saying a word, she dropped to her knees and started undoing my pants. She looked up at me for approval. I answered by lifting my ass of the seat, allowing her to pull my pants and boxers down. She stared at my erect cock for a while, before looking up at me again and reaching out for it tentatively.

Her fingers wrapped around it causing me to shudder. She started to jerk me off gently. She was more playing with it than really trying to get me off.

"Your hand feels really good," I said, encouraging her.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. Can you do it faster?"

She did as I requested jerking my dick in her hand at quick but steady pace.

"Do you want me to use my mouth?"

"I'd love that... if you want to."

"I want to."

She licked the head as she jerked me off. She would swirl her tongue around the head, lick up the underside, or flick her tongue across my urethra. It was incredible and it was the first time I'd received any attention there in quite a while.

"I'm going to cum," I warned.

Her hand sped up, trying to bring me to orgasm as fast as he could. Meanwhile she took the head in her mouth and suckled on it, like she was trying suck the cum right out of me. In effect that _was_ what she did. I came and she kept jerking me while she sucked every drop out of me.

"That was incredible."

"I did good?"

"You did amazing. That might be the best head I've ever gotten. You sure you've never done that before?"

"Pretty sure I'd remember something like that. I guess I just know my way around a dick," she joked.

"You certainly do."

I pulled my pants back up and saw her walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to go, uh, take care of myself."

"Are you sure? I could do you?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"I can't promise to be good at it, but I'll try."

She walked back over to me, but started her typical protests anyway.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't have to-"

I grabbed her and spun us both around, so I could push her into my chair.

"I'm okay with this. I want to do it."

I lifted her skirt to reveal her cute, bulging panties. I pulled both skirt and panties down and off of her. Her penis was a little bit smaller than my own and it, her balls, and her legs were perfectly smooth. I couldn't help but caress her smooth soft thighs.

"Wow, you're so soft. So smooth."

"I feel more feminine with it shaved."

"Well it looks and feels pretty nice too."

I reached out and grabbed her dick as she had done to my. I squeeze it gently in my hand.

"It feels different," I said, "Like it's softer."

"Because of the hormones. I don't get full erections anymore."

"Oh. Well it's kinda nice. This might sound stupid, but it's like this is what a girl's dick should feel like."

"I thought so too."

I started jerking her off, but continued talking with her.

"Is that the only difference?"

"For me it is."

"What do you mean?"

"What changes and how much it affects you are different depending on the person and what medication they're taking. So, like, some girls can't cum."

"But you do?"

"Yeah."

"Good to know," I thought.

I started using my mouth, repeating the same techniques she had used on me. I was surprised to find myself enjoying it. Her dick was so soft a feminine, it felt good in my hand and mouth. And the noises she made, such cute little moans. I was giving her both her first hand job and first blowjob so, unsurprisingly, she didn't last all that long.

"Nick... I'm gonna cum."

Again, I did exactly what she did for me. I jerked her faster, surprisingly difficult without a proper erection, and sucked on her cock head as she shot hot cum into my mouth. I swallowed it for her and cleaned what was left off her cock.

"Thank you Nick."

She laid back in the chair satisfied, while I went of to the couch. Eventually, she recovered, dressed herself, and looked over at me.

"So... what now?"

"I don't know. We're okay, right? You don't regret what we did?"

"Not at all. You?"

"No."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yeah. Seriously that was great."

"Well then we're fine."

"Are we setting any limits on this?" I asked.

"You want to it to go further?"

"Well, it's gone this far. I figured it might and I won't mind if it does. I just wanted to know if you wanted to place some kind of limit on things?"

"Not really. I guess we can just be honest with each other, y'know after _that_."

"I would hope so," I replied.

"Okay, well if I'm being totally honest, I'm already thinking about taking it further."

"You want to have sex?"

"Yeah. We can't do it tonight though."

"That's fine. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Oh, I'm ready now. I would like nothing more than for you to carry me to the room and take me. We just don't have any lube."

"If you want to do it tonight, we can get some lube."

"Where are we going to get lube at this hour?"

"The pharmacy? It's open 24/7."

"The pharmacy sells lube?!"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that. I just assumed you'd have to get it from a sex shop or something."

"Nope. So..."

"So what are we waiting for?"

We went to the pharmacy and returned quickly with a bottle of lube.

"Okay, you wait in your room for me." she said as we entered the house, "I'm going to get a shower, make sure I'm clean for you."

"Okay," I replied.

I waited patiently in the room while she cleaned up. When she was finished she came straight to the room wearing only a towel. She dropped her towel and did a twirl, giving me my first complete look at her naked form.

"Damn, you look amazing."

"I'm glad you think so," she said.

"You shouldn't be so insecure. Seriously, you're beautiful."

"I'm not. I don't have boobs or hips."

"They're there, they're just small."

"Barely."

"Well, you're still beautiful to me," I said getting up. I smacked her playfully on the ass, "And you've got a great butt too."

"You really think it's that nice?"

I walked her over to the bed and bent her over. I gently caressed the soft, round curves of her ass.

"I've been thinking about this butt for two days straight."

She grabbed the lube off the bed.

"Well you can take it. It's yours. Just be gentle, I never got the chance to use toys or anything. The biggest thing I've taken is my fingers."

I squirted lube on her ass and she shuddered from the sudden cold sensation.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

I tried to press a finger into her ass, but pushed up against the wall created by a vice like grip.

"Relax," I said softly.

She exhaled and I could see her physically relax her muscles. I once again tried a finger and was able to squeeze in. I fingered in and out of her, circling my finger around to stretch her out. Eventually I was able to fit another finger in, then a third.

"How's that?" I asked.

"I-It's good."

"That's three fingers. Ready for the real thing?"

"Yes," she gasped.

I pulled my fingers from her ass and used grabbed the lube again, squirting it onto my dick. I jerked myself, spreading lube all around my cock. 

"Turn over," I said.

"Why?"

"I want to see your face."

She turned over and I could see her blushing. The head of my cock pressed gently against her hole, again I found resistance, but she knew to relax on her own this time. I slipped inside to the smooth warmth of her bowels.

"Fuck, you're tight!"

"You like my ass-pussy?" she said in her best seductive voice.

I chortled.

"Too much?" she asked.

"No, I like it. In fact, I love your tight, little ass-pussy."

I slid inside until I bottomed out, feeling my pelvic region push up against her soft ass. I pulled out again, eliciting an audible moan from Taylor.

"That felt good?" I asked.

"You filled me up so much. When you took it out, it was like being empty."

"So you want more?"

"Please," she begged.

I pushed back in and began to gently fuck her. Slowly pistoning in and out, teased by the tight warmth of her insides.

"You can go faster," she mumbled.

"What's that?"

"You can go faster," she said louder.

I obliged. I fucked her harder, causing her to moan softly with each thrust into her. I looked down to see her dick flopping back and forth with each thrust too. I took it in my hand and started jerking her off.

"N-Nick... I'm gonna cum... You're making me cum!"

She squirted sticky cum all over her own stomach and chest. I felt my own orgasm approaching as well. I sped up, ready to cum inside her.

"I'm going to cum inside you," I said.

"Okay."

I blew my load deep in her bowels. I wondered if she could feel it. When I was done I collapsed next to her on the bed. We recovered and fucked several more times that night. That was the beginning of our relationship, but certainly not the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor accepted her offer from UoK and stayed with me throughout college. Neither of us ever said as much, but during this time we were essentially boyfriend and girlfriend. We lived together, we cooked and ate meals together, we slept together, and we fucked... a lot. It wasn't until we started kissing that I realized for sure that my feelings for her were romantic. From what she's told me, she realized a lot earlier than I did. Anyway, four years later Tay graduated and it was time for us to talk about the future.

We celebrated her graduation at home, just the two of us. She had already done a small celebration with the friend's she made in college.

"So," I began to ask, "What's the plan from here?"

"Well, I guess now I start looking for jobs."

"Right... I actually meant after that."

"Oh."

"You've been staying here for four and a half years."

"I know, it's been a long time."

"And it's been great. I've loved having you here."

"I loved being here."

"So do you want to stay?"

"Stay?"

"Look, we sleep together, in both senses of the words, we kiss, we spend a lot of our time together... What are we Tay?"

"Really weird siblings?"

"Besides that. I mean, what do you want us to be? I don't want you to leave. I want you by my side forever."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I wasn't thinking about marriage exactly... but yeah, I guess it's the same thing isn't it?"

"I want to stay. And I've thought about us like that for a long time."

"Me too... When we started kissing it kind of made me realize we had something a lot more than just sex."

"Really? That's what did it?"

"I mean, I guess I had thoughts like that before... But at that point it really felt to me like we were boyfriend/girlfriend."

"I wanted us to be that from that first time we had sex. Maybe before that even."

We couldn't get legally married, of course. On paper we were still brothers and that doesn't fly around here (or anywhere that I'm aware of). We each invited the very small group of people that we trusted enough to tell our secret too and has a small ceremony in my backyard. In all, there were seven attendees, including Taylor and I. We used my kitchen table chairs for the guests as we only needed four of them. Our fifth guest officiated the wedding for us.

* * *

Eventually mom and dad (well maybe just mom, but she dragged dad along with her) had enough and decided to come see us. That didn't go over well. I heard the knock and answered it, shocked to see the my parents standing on my porch.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, "What are you guys doing here?"

Mom looked at dad, who remained in his perpetual state of scowling, then back at me.

"We came to bury the hatchet. Can we come in?" she responded.

"Of course," I said and invited them in.

They sat down on the couch and I sat in my recliner, the same one Taylor and I traded blowjobs that first time. Mom looked at me and her jaw dropped.

"You're married?"

My ring. She was looking at my ring. I was so used to wearing it I hadn't considered for a second that I should take it off.

"Uh, I..." I stammered.

"Why didn't you tell us? Who is she? Is she here now?"

It was then that Taylor chose to come from the back of the house.

"Who was it Nick?" she asked walking into the room. Now she too wore a shocked expression.

"Tyler?" our mother asked.

"You're still bumming off Nick?" dad asked with disapproval.

"It's Taylor. It's _still_ Taylor. And no, I'm working now. I pay my way."

Mom looked down at her hand and saw a ring on her finger too. Apparently it wasn't hard to figure out from there. She turned ghost white.

"Are you two..."

"Yeah mom," I said.

"How? Is that even legal?"

"No, it's not. We just wear the rings, we don't have a certificate."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked dad.

"He married his brother!" shouted mom.

"Sister," I corrected calmly.

"This is disgusting," shouted dad, "You two degenerates-"

"OUT!" I screamed.

Taylor and mom shook from the sound of my voice. Our parents just stood there, apparently shocked that I would stand up to them.

"If you're here to make amends, that's fine. If you're here to shout at us and call us degenerates then you can get the fuck out my house and never come back."

They chose option B, screaming at us the whole way out and even after the door had been closed behind them.

"Well that went great," said Taylor sarcastically.

"It did actually," I said seriously.

"How?"

"Well if they had been nice I would have been polite back and then we'd be stuck putting up with them at the holidays, hiding our relationship, and pretending we don't hate them."

"And now we don't have to do that. Okay, nevermind, that went perfectly."

It's hard to say that our relationship to with our family ended that day, in a lot of ways it ended the day they found out about Taylor, but that was the day it was made official. We never saw either of them again.

* * *

I write all of this, now pushing forty. We've talked about kids, but we haven't started working on anything yet. All I know is, whatever life throws at us, we'll be together.


End file.
